The Swag Walk
by toughchick44
Summary: Charlie wanted some attention from girls, so he asked Ray, surprising right? But inside you will find out why. Not very good at summary's and the characters might be OOC.


**HAVENT BEEN ON IN A WHILE, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MOST OF MY STORIES ARE WROTE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Charlie, you want to be able to be cooler, right? Let's see how this works." Ray said as je fixed Charlie's collar on his leather jacket that was hanging over his black graphic tee. He had asked Ray last week to help him since he was his cousin. Everyone was shocked when they found out that Ray Beech was related to Charlie Delgado. His dad is Ray's mom's brother and if it weren't for the blood relation he would be bullying Charlie not helping him. He still made fun of him though.<p>

"You don't think it's a little much? I mean the black jeans, the black high tops, black shirt, and black leather jacket, it's all black and it makes me seem gothic." He looked down at himself and grabbed the edges of his jacket, examining his clothing.

"This is going to sound totally weird but black looks good on anybody and if you haven't noticed all the girls around the pool think so too." Ray pointed behind Charlie and he looked back at the girls that were over for my pool party, they were sending him flirty glances and were giggling.

"What are they giggling for?" Ray rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head; he looked at Ray confused and held the back of his head.

"They're giggling because a 'hot' guy is looking at them and he is smiling at them." Ray explained and he seemed to get the point across after a minute. "Let me see your walk." Charlie shrugged and walked like he normally did.

"What does walking have to do anything about being cool?"

"It has everything to do with it, watch me." Ray walked past a group of girls and saw that they were staring; he walked back and saw that Charlie's mouth was slightly dropped.

"Close your mouth you look stupid." He ordered and he closed his mouth and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I need to learn how to walk cool." Ray smirked at his defeat, he's his cousin doesn't mean he _always_ had to be nice.

"Glad you admitted that, now just do what I did." He sighed again and did the same walk Ray did, he clapped his shoulder and handed him some sunglasses.

"What do these do?"

"I don't know, I just know that they work. Now go out there and nickname every person you see." He shrugged and slipped on the glasses, Ray checked one more time to make sure he looked good and then pushed him out to walk in front of the girls.

"Hey shorty shorts, yo red, _hello_ brown eyes." That last comment was directed at Stella and she smiled, everybody knew that she and Charlie were just friends but Ray still didn't like it.

"I'm guessing that you took him up in that offer about changing his image?" Stella said once she walked over to Ray and watched Charlie flirt with every girl and high five every guy.

"You guessed right." He continued to watch his work in progress and saw that a girl that had been giggling earlier slip her hand on his shoulder and face him towards her.

"Wow, he has been trying to get that girl to notice him for a year." She commented also watching, she saw the smirk on Charlie's face but it was nothing compared to Ray's.

"That just proves that I am a genius." Stella chuckled and gave him a 'really' look with her eyebrows raised slightly, he just smirked back. "You know I'm right, just admit it." He waved two of his fingers toward his ear and she chuckled again but took a deep breath.

"You are…" she was cut off by Charlie running over to them with a smile on his face and brandishing his hand in their faces.

"Vanessa gave me her number and wants to go out Friday night!" Charlie screamed and jumped on the balls of his feet.

"Congratulations, but dude calm down and keep your act up or these girls aren't going to want to give you their numbers anymore." Ray said as he placed his hands on Charlie's shoulders and forced him down to be standing still.

"Ok, well thanks a lot Ray and you are the man. I'm going to get some soda you guys want any?" Stella and Ray declined and Charlie walked his swag walk to the inside of Ray's house, Ray faced towards Stella and she just continued to watch everybody else.

"Now, what were you going to say?" She laughed at looked at him before turning back to thier surroundings.

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"Don't you try that with me Yamada."

"Don't try what?" He sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked onto the diving board holding her a few feet from the water. "Beech put me down right now!" She ordered as she clinged onto him for dear life, everybody at the party was watching this play out with smiles on their faces.

"Admit it, or you are going to take a little swim." He smirked down at her and she looked at him with a scowl.

"You wouldn't dare?" He raised his eyebrows and she continued to scowl at him, he looked around at everyone watching.

"Do you guys think I should drop her?" Some laughed, some cheered, and some laughed and tried to get him to just put her back down.

"Please just put me down Ray." Stella pleaded and he made a look like he was thinking about it, then looked back at her.

"Ok, once you admit that I am a genius and…"

"Fine, fine, you are a genius and I like you ok. Can you just put me back down?" He was shocked he was just going to say for her to admit that he was better than her, but that was a good answer anyways.

"Do you now?" He asked and she looked away blushing, she looked back at him embarrassed and he just leaned down to kiss her. But the next thing they knew, someone had jumped onto the diving board and made them both fall into the pool. He came back up and spit out the water in his mouth right as Stella came back up.

"You sure are smooth Ray." Charlie commented from his position on the diving board, Ray jumped out of the water and grabbed onto the diving board bringing Charlie down with him. Everybody laughed and all jumped into the pool, Ray got out and picked up a random towel before walking to the front of his house where no one would be hanging out.

"Hey drippy." Stella said as she walked around the corner of the house and noticed him; she was trying to dry her hair with the towel.

"Hey, so what is it that you said back there?" He asked with a smirk and leaned against the swing he was sitting on and put his arm on the back of the swing.

"You must be losing your mind, I didn't say anything." Stella chuckled and took a seat beside him, he looked down at her and she leaned on his chest.

"I'm the one losing my mind? You are leaning against me out of your own free will." She laughed and looked into his eyes.

"What I said was true."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you," He shut her up by pressing his lips against hers, he laid his hand on her cheek and she wrapped one arm around his waist. "kissing me?"

"I like you too." She giggled and made him come kiss her again; they sat there making out on his front porch when Charlie just _had_ to walk to the front of the house.

"Yes, Mo owes me twenty bucks."

"Charlie, you are one of my best friends in the whole wide world, but I would love it if you left right now." Stella said pulling away, Ray looked at him annoyed and he got the hint.

"Ok, I am just going to hang out with Victoria." He left and Ray looked back down at her. "Now where were we?" She giggled again and Ray brought his lips to hers. Charlie looked back at them and smirked before slipping his sunglasses back on and walking his new swag walk.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE!<strong>


End file.
